1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a logic gate, a scan driver and an organic light emitting diode display using the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a logic gate that may be realized using PMOS transistors, and a scan driver and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays exhibiting reduced weight and volume, which are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been developed. Flat panel displays include, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and OLED displays.
The OLED display makes use of organic light emitting diodes that emit light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The OLED display has advantages of high response speed and low power consumption.
The OLED display may include pixels, a data driver and a scan driver. The pixels may be arranged in a matrix. The data driver may drive data lines that are coupled to the pixels, and the scan driver may drive scan lines that are also coupled to the pixels.
The data driver may provide a data signal corresponding to data every horizontal time period, thereby causing the pixels to display a predetermined image. The scan driver may provide a scan signal every horizontal time period to select pixels to which the data signal is provided.
As a size of OLED display is increased, it may be desirable to form the scan driver on the OLED panel in order to reduce the size, weight and manufacturing cost thereof. However, because a conventional scan driver includes PMOS transistors and NMOS transistors, it is difficult to form such a scan driver on the panel. Accordingly, there is a demand for a scan driver that is formed of a single type of MOS transistor.